


Rise of the Guardians - Hole In The World

by RavenofOld



Series: Rise of the Guardians - Hole In The World [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenofOld/pseuds/RavenofOld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost while out and about encounters a new spirit named Summanus. Despite seeming friendly at first Summanus reveals who he is and Jack is left wondering just how much of a threat this new spirit truly is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise of the Guardians - Hole In The World

The night sky was buried in clouds heavy with the promise of sleet, the wind pushed hard against the objects of the world trying to claw at anything they could possibly take away. This stretch of highway has always been known to be dark and desolate. A stretch of land believed to be devoid of man or beast. Which was one hundred percent true; though that didn't stop the young man dressed mainly in yellow from walking down the center line happily pretending it was a tight rope.

Summanus careful put one foot in front of the other with his arms out to his sides to help him maintain his balance, avoiding the cars as they whizzed by on either side just added an extra level of challenge to the task.  
No one honked their horn, no one swerved to avoid him; it was almost as if he wasn't there. Which was in fact the case, in a sort of, not really but exactly like that, roundabout way. Summanus was real, very real in fact yet no one could see him. Too new, no press club, too small time depending on how you wanted to word it but the meaning was the same; no one believed in him or knew of him and as such he was invisible to the naked eye. Pretty sweet deal actually, he can do what he wanted as long as he did his job and avoided the oversight committee.

Looking ahead at the next car driving towards him, he sighed and in a frantic motion pulled shadows up off the road, forming them into a deer that he has rush across the driver's line of sight. The driver swerved to avoid the animal but in the process making it so Summanus had to dive out of the way to ensure he did not get hit.  
"Maniac." The teen said plainly as he pulled himself up from the road and walked over to the car. The man behind the wheel was wide eyed; lock jawed and over bracing his muscles. He was also panting pretty hard as he tried to regain his composure, and retain bladder control.

While there may have been a bit of foot tapping as he waited all things considered Summanus believed that he waited quite patiently for the man to settle down. Once settled and calm once more Summanus uses the shadow cast by the head rest of the driver seat to reach up and tickle the back of the man's neck.  
If you asked him Summanus would admit that another reason he was glad people couldn't see him was because, well, if they could, they would probably laugh at him. Standing there wiggling his finger in the air, if they didn't know he was using that to have a shadow mimic the action inside the car well…he'd look like a goof.

The car's tires would squeal as it rushed forward to meet its destination. The driver thought he was having a heart attack, his heart pounding so hard in his chest.

Summanus raised a hand above his head and gave an exaggerated wave; "You're welcome!"  
A feeling of pride starts to wash over him, and then the sleet started to wash over him. With a sigh he flicked the collar of his trencher up and continued to walk along the road. In about an hour he should reach a truck stop, he could slip in there and get warmed up.  
Oh sure he could be there right now if he really wanted to be but for some reason he didn't want to. Perhaps he had more work to do here; perhaps he would witness something fantastic? His gut said to walk it so that is what he would do.

Ever the optimist even this weather couldn't upset him really, it reminded him of Cold Fear. Oh what a game, what a fabulous if not frustrating—  
Something strikes Summanus in his side, and sent him flying off the road way, past the ditch and into the trees. Once about twice the number of branches that were necessary help breaks his fall Summanus took a moment to get his bearings.  
"A half mile…quaint." 

Flicking the mud from his hands he shivered. "Wow I'm cold…"  
He froze in place, how could he be cold? He shouldn't be able to be cold unless…  
Looking up he saw a teen floating in a standing position just below the tree line, the teen wore no footwear, a blue hoodie, carried a hooked shepherd's cane and had an unhappy look in his blue eyes.  
"Let me guess, you're Jack Frost?"  
The figure would nod and would be about to speak but Summanus interjected with, "Cool."


End file.
